Maximum Ride: Highschool
by Kira Ride
Summary: Fang Walker and his family move to Arizona and he attends a new high school. What happens when he meets Maximum Martinez, a sarcastic, not-girly, fun girl who so happens to be his neighbor? Will Max and Fang's constant denial get in the way? Will drama result? FAX, EGGY, and NAZZY. First fanfic, please read! Rated T because of like 2 curses (Yeah, I'm kinda paranoid sometimes).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Kira Ride, and this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Max POV

"MAXIMUM RIDE MARTINEZ, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SOPHOMORE YEAR!" My fraternal twin sister Ella screeches from her room.

Groaning, I roll out of bed, and of course, I fall onto my rug. "Ouch," I moan, getting up and running a hand through my frizzy bed-head.

"MAX, COME HERE!" Ella screams.

"COMING!"

"You look like a mess!" she says as I walk in.

"Wow, thanks, exactly what I want to hear first thing in the morning." Sarcasm is my native language.

"Whatever. Now come on! I have to get you ready," she says, dragging me into the bathroom. I would usually fight, but I'm too exhausted.

"Get dressed," she orders, ushering me into her room towards her walk-in closet. I sigh, shut the closet door, and put on the clothes. I'm wearing a loose red tank top with a white cami underneath, black ripped skinny jeans, studded black lace-up combat boots, and an unzipped cropped black leather jacket. As I walk out, I hear Ella gasp.

"OMG. You look gorgeous in that!" she squeals.

I grin and thank her. I have to admit, this outfit is better than some of her former choices for me. She yanks me into the bathroom, sits me down on a chair, and gets to work on my hair and makeup, while I doze off.

"Max, wake up!" I jolt awake.

"Look at yourself! You look amazing, if I do say so myself." She says, spinning her mirror to face me.

I gasp in surprise. I actually look... nice. My usually wavy and messy light brown sun streaked hair was wrangled into perfect soft curls. I had light makeup, with only mascara, winged eyeliner, some concealer, and Coke flavored chapstick.

"What do you think?"

"I love it. Thank you," I say, hugging her. "You look amazing too."

Honestly, she looked way better than me. She was wearing a cream colored one shoulder sweater with a dark blue heart in the middle over a dark blue tank top. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and sparkly silver t-strap sandals. Her wavy dark brown hair was in a messy bun, and her makeup was pretty much perfection. She grins at me and we head downstairs.

"Good morning, girls," my mom, Valencia Martinez says cheerily.

"Morning," we chorused.

I sat next to my older brother, Ari, at the table, and we fist bumped, as usual. Ari was a senior at our new high school, and he's really popular in his grade, especially because he's the football team captain.

"Ari's driving you two to school today," Mom said, sliding some pancakes in front of me.

"But who's picking us up from soccer tryouts?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

Ella and I played soccer and ran cross country. We made a pretty good team, if I do say so myself.

"You guys can walk home, or catch a ride with a friend," she replied, taking my empty plate. "Get going, you're going to be late."

I got up, grabbed my purple backpack, my phone, and my soccer bag, and headed towards Ari's car, Ella and Ari at my heels.

"SHOTGUN!" I yell, hopping into the front seat.

"Screw you, Max," Ella grumbles, stepping into the backseat.

Ari hopped into the car beside me. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I replied, putting on my red Beats headphones. I love singing, play the guitar, and I'm a pretty good pianist, if I do say so myself. Basically, I love music. Ella plays the piano and sings.

Ari turned the keys and the car roared to life. We drove down the street, driving towards hell, otherwise known as school.

We turned the corner, and we could see the big black and white sign of The School. Creative name, right? We parked in Ari's regular spot, and we stepped out of the car. I put my headphones around my neck.

"Hey bro!"

Ari's best friend and co-captain of the football team, Omega, ran over and they did that weird man-hug thing. Omega was really close with our family, and he was practically my other brother. Ari grinned in response.

"Maxie-waxie, Ella-bella," Omega said, giving each of us a bear hug.

Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I hugged him back. "As much as we enjoy your company," Ella said, gesturing to Omega and Ari. "We need to get our schedules. C'mon Max!" She yells, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front office.

"Hi, girls! What grade are you in, and what are your names?" The desk lady asked.

"Ella Marie Martinez and Maximum Ride Martinez." Ella answered. "And we're sophomores."

The lady rummaged through her papers for a while, before pulling out two sheets and handing one to each of us.

"Have a great day!" She said, beaming.

"Thank you," I said, walking away from the table. I read through my schedule, and then read Ella's. "We have 2nd period Language Arts, 4th period P.E., and 5th period Music together," I said, happy to have some classes with my sister.

Just then, a pretty girl with black curls and mocha skin walked up to us. "Hi! I'm Monique Walker, but you can call me Nudge. I just moved here this summer! Sorry if it's a little weird, but I just noticed your outfits and I wanted to say that they're so cute! OMG you guys are even prettier than I thought from far away! In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE fashion and makeup and everything like that. Hey, do you guys want to sit with...mmrrphgg," she rambled, cut off by a tan hand on her mouth. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever. Not kidding. I swear, he looked like a model. And trust me, Maximum Martinez is not someone who gets all worked up over boys. He had longish black hair that flopped over his midnight black eyes. He was tall with clearly defined muscles EVERYWHERE, and he was wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. Next to him was a tall, lean, pale guy with strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was fairly attractive too, but not as hot as the other guy.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a chatterbox," the pale guy said.

"I can see that," I remarked. "I'm Maximum Martinez, but call me Max. I'm a sophomore. And this is Ella, my twin sister," I said, gesturing to Ella while she smiled.

"Cool, I'm Iggy," the pale guy said, grinning. "This is Nick, Nudge's brother, or Fangles."

"_Fangles_?" I snickered while the man himself rolled his eyes.

"Fang," he said in this really hot deep-ish voice. Wait, I never said that. Anyways, apparently his real name is Fang now. "A man of many words, I see," I said with a grin. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. Nice headphones," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the red beats around my neck.

"Thanks," I said, adjusting them.

"So, since we just moved here, we don't have that many, uh, friends, and you guys seem pretty cool so..." Iggy trailed off.

"Sure, we'll sit with you guys at lunch," Ella chirped.

"Thanks. Lemme see your schedules," Iggy said, holding a hand out. Ella and I handed them to him, and he compared them with his, Fang's, and Nudge's.

"Okay, um, Max and Fang, you guys have the exact same schedules," Iggy started. Wow, that almost never happens. I smiled at Fang who flashed his signature smirk back.

"Nudge and Ella, you have the same classes, and I have Science and Math with Ella and Nudge, and P.E. and music with all of you," Suddenly, we heard the loud ringing of the bell, and we had to go to class. I tucked my headphones into the front pocket of my backpack along with my iPhone.

Fang P.O.V. (of the situation that just happened)

Iggy and I were sitting on the bench near the front of the school, talking about our classes (mostly Iggy was talking, I'm more of a listener.). Wait, let me introduce myself. I'm Nick Walker, or Fang. My sister, Nudge, and I just moved here. Iggy's my best friend, and he just moved here too. Our dads work at the same place, and they were both transferred. Anyways, we were talking, and Nudge ran across the front of the school towards two girls, and started talking their ears off. I sighed. "Ig," I said, nudging him. He looked over and saw the situation.

We ran over and I clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth, stopped the constant stream of words that were always streaming out of her mouth.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a chatterbox," Iggy said, regarding Nudge.

"I see that," a smooth, clear voice remarks.

I looked up to see this girl who was honestly the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And it's like the natural kind of gorgeous, without that much makeup and she also looked pretty badass, just like I've always pictured my dream girl to be. She had long softly curled caramelish hair with pretty sun streaks, she was tall (not as tall as Iggy or I, of course) and lithe, like an athlete, and she had a light dusting of freckles on her nose. But the thing that I noticed most about her were her eyes. They were a chocolatey brown and they sparkled with a sort of deviousness and like she was challenging the world. Not gonna lie, I kinda liked her already. Iggy seemed like he was pretty much in love with her sister, who had a slightly softer, girlier look, but was still pretty.

TIME SKIP (past the part where they compare schedules, etc)

Max POV

Ella and I walked down the hallway together, backpacks on our shoulders. One guy wolf-whistled at us, and of course, me being me, I sent him my signature death glare and he quickly looked away.

"Sexist pig," I muttered under my breath as Ella laughs. We stop at her first period.

"See you at second period?" She asks.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Kay, see you."

I made my way towards my next class. Opening the classroom door, I walk in.

Bring it on, sophomore year.

**Okay, that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it, please leave any critiques or suggestions in the reviews, I would love to hear them! **

**-Kira Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me that you guys like my story! I especially appreciated all the constructive criticism I got in the reviews. I'll definitely apply them to my writing :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**MAX POV**

Walking into first period, I scanned the room. It looked like your typical class full of teenagers. People were standing and sitting on desks, laughing and talking, and some were running around and yelling. There was only one seat left, and it was next to Fang. Sitting down in my seat, I pulled out my notebooks and a pen, and waved at Fang.

"Hey Fangles," I said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, but hi," he chuckled.

The bell rang and the teacher swooped through the door.

"Good morning class! Welcome to Math..."

**TIME SKIP (to lunch)**

In the first three classes, Fang and I had actually talked a lot and he's a pretty cool dude, besides the fact that he doesn't talk that much.

"Anything I need to know about the "social hierarchy"?" He asked as we sat down with our trays, waiting for Nudge and the gang.

"The only people you need to know about are those girls," I said, nodding my head in the direction of the terrible trio of cheerleaders. "First there's Brigid Dwyer, who's actually super smart, but also egotistical and "totes obsessed" with popularity. Next, Maya Batchelder, the daughter of our science teacher and strangely enough, she looks a lot like me. Finally, we have Lissa Scott, or the leader of the trio. Her and I have an interesting history. All the way through elementary school, we were actually best friends. I know, hard to believe, right? Lissa and I would do everything together, and she was actually really cool back then. 7th grade came around, and everyone started getting interested in boys, and fashion, and whatever. As you know, I'm not really the "popular" type. She changed a lot in 7th grade. She dyed her hair fire truck red, and wore lots of makeup. She wore different, more "fashion-forward" clothing. She met Maya and Brigid. We were slowly drifting apart, and one day, she sorta just ditched me. Ever since, we've been enemies, and yeah."

"Wow," was all he said. "She seemed nice and normal when I talked to her."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, before school."

"Details, Fang."

"She came up to me and I guess she was kind of flirting, but she seemed nice enough."

"She flirts with all the guys," I pointed out, gesturing towards Lissa, who was now running a manicured hand down a football player's arm and giggling.

He just shrugged. "She's kinda pretty," he said. I felt something spark inside me. Jealousy? No, it can't be. I don't like Fang, I don't.

Just then, our friend Gazzy sat down, followed by Nudge, Ella, and Iggy.

"Gazzy, this is Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. They just moved here from California." I said.

They smiled at each other, minus Fang, who just sat there with his emotionless mask. "Well, welcome to Arizona. You, my new friends, have gotten yourselves into the single most awesome group in this cafeteria." Gazzy said, grinning.

Nudge and Iggy laughed, and Fang, being Fang, just chuckled.

**TIME SKIP (to 4th period Music)**

"Attention, class!" Mrs. Hunter yelled, clapping her hands. "I'm Mrs. Hunter, in case you didn't know already. Welcome to the auditorium," she said with a smile.

"Now, why don't we start by introducing ourselves. Why don't you start?" She asked, pointing to me. "Since you're all in advanced music right now, tell us about your musical experience,"

"Well, I'm Maximum Martinez, but call me Max or else. I love the guitar and piano, and I also love to sing."

"Wonderful! How about you, in the black shirt!"

"Uh, I'm Fang. I play guitar, I guess I'm a pretty good singer, and I play a mean harmonica" he said, earning some laughs.

This went on for a while, until she got through everyone in the class. I learned that Iggy plays drums, and he's an okay singer and Nudge plays bass and sings. In case you wanted to know, Gazzy plays a mean guitar and surprisingly enough, he raps.

"Okay, why don't we have some demonstrations," Mrs. Hunter said.

Ella and I's hands immediately shoot up. We've been working on a new acoustic piece and I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Alright, Max and Ella, you're up."

I went over to the side of the stage and pulled my acoustic guitar out of its case (I bring it into the auditorium in the morning sometimes). It's white with black wings engraved into it, and "Max" is engraved (small font) into the back. It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Sitting on the two stools, I settled my guitar in my lap.

"Kay guys, this is Royals by Lorde," I introduced.

Ella started snapping to a rhythm, and she continued doing so for the whole song while I played guitar.

**(A/N: Pretty much Madilyn Bailey and Megan Nicole's cover of this song, with Max as Madilyn and Ella as Megan :))**

**Max=Bold**_Ella=Italics _Both=Regular

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address,**

**In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

**But everybody's like** Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

_And we'll never be royals __**(royals)**__._

_It don't run in our blood,_

_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

_We crave a different kind of buzz._

_Let me be your ruler __**(ruler)**__,_

_You can call me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule,_ _**I'll rule**__, I'll rule, __**I'll rule**__._

_Let me live that fantasy._

My friends and I we've cracked the code.

We count our dollars on the train to the party.

And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,

We didn't come for money.

**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

_But everybody's like_ Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

**But we'll never be royals** _(royals)._

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler** _(ruler),_

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule,**_I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

**Let me live that fantasy.**

Ooh ooh oh

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**

**And I'm in love with being queen.**

Ooh ooh oh

_Life is great without a care_

_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

And we'll never be royals **(royals).**

It don't run in our blood

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz

Let me be your ruler **(ruler),**

You can call me queen Bee

And baby _I'll rule_, **I'll rule**, _I'll rule_, **I'll rule.**

Let me live that fantasy.

*end*

The class applauded, and I smiled, laughing as Ella and I took a bow.

"Wow, ladies! That was amazing!" Mrs. Hunter exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ella replied as we sat down. "We've been working on it for a little while."

"I'm sure you have! Absolutely stunning, girls." She replied.

**Fang POV**

Max and Ella's performance was amazing. Honestly. And I'm a pretty tough critic.

Anyways, after their performance, the bell rang, and we were dismissed. Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Max, Gazzy, and I walked to P.E. (Gym) together.

"ZOMG YOU GUYS WERE UH-MA-ZING! Max, your vocals are literally too awesome for words and Ella, you were just FAB. OMG next time we should do a trio! What should we sing? Maybe pop or something... What do you guys think?" Nudge rambled, all in one breath.

"Sure, Nudge," Max laughed. Nudge is a really good singer. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the three of them sing together.

Arriving at the gym, we separated into our locker rooms. I unlocked my locker with the combination the front office had given me, and shoved my clothes in after I changed.

"Dude," Iggy said from his locker. "Dark much?"

I looked down at my dark ensemble. Black "Hawks" (our school mascot) shirt, black basketball shorts, and black and white Nike shoes. I shrugged in response.

"Anyways, how are you and Max?" He said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Of course he thought Max and I liked each other. "We do not like each other."

"Of course you don't," Gazzy added with a wink.

"You guys are ones to talk," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked, looking like he actually knew what I meant.

"Ella? Nudge? Clearly you two are infatuated with them," I said. And it's true. Whenever Nudge laughs at one of his jokes, Gazzy pretty much melts. And Iggy is constantly staring at Ella. I'm surprised she doesn't notice.

"Touché," Iggy replied. "Let's go, guys!"

We walked into the gym and sat near the rest of the gang on one of the risers.

**Max POV**

"Hello class, my name is Coach Karamakov, but you can call me Coach K," the PE coach said, scanning the crowd. "I'm the new coach at this school, so I don't know any of you, but I'm sure I will soon enough! Let's get started!"

We started off easy by running laps, and Fang and I were easily the fastest people in the class. Like, we literally lapped everyone.

"Fang, looks like you've got competition!" Iggy panted as he slowed to a stop by Fang and I. "Our dearest Maxikins is pretty fast!"

Flipping him off for the nickname, I laughed. "Thanks, Ig. C'mon, the coach is calling us."

We headed over to the gymnasium, where

Coach K was. We basically just played dodgeball for the rest of class. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I were on the same team, and we pretty much annihilated the team the Gazzy and Ella were on.

"Sorry Ells," I said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "You know I show no mercy when it comes to dodgeball."

She laughs. "You show no mercy when it comes to anything even vaguely PE-ish."

I guess that was true, I am pretty ruthless with a lot of sports. We changed into regular clothes again and all headed to next period.

TIME SKIP (to soccer tryouts)

**Fang POV**

Max and I came from our last period early and headed to the changing rooms. I had learned that Max and the rest of our gang were also trying out for soccer. I probably should've been clued in by the soccer bag she was carrying around all day... Oops?

Anyways, we separated into our different locker rooms.

**Max POV**

"Hey Nudge, hey Ella," I greeted as I walked into the changing rooms. The room was mostly empty, as Fang and I came a little early. "You guys are early too!"

"Yeah," Ella said. "We thought we needed enough time to be presentable!"

I pulled on a black sports bra, purple tank top, and neon purple and silver nike shorts. Of course, Nudge convinced me to let her french braid my hair, so my hair was in a neat french braid with an a purple athletic headband. After putting on my shinguards, socks, cleats, etc., I grabbed my aqua and silver soccer ball and headed towards the field, Nudge and Ella beside me.

Time for tryouts!

**That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review! I love suggestions, etc. I tried to apply suggestions I recieved in this chapter, and I really appreciated them :) Love you guys!**


End file.
